


Their Rock

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kindred Spirits, Self-Acceptance, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A ficlet offering a glimpse into Oliver and Vimini's friendship. Or what is discussed on one of their visits to their rock.





	Their Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this entirely on my phone, so please excuse any nonsense.

She sat waiting at their rock and tried to count the number of pebbles that had shifted and settled in the ground where her foot stood the morning before. 

Normally, Vimini would wait for Oliver at the gate and they’d walk down to their rock together but today she went on ahead alone.

He appeared a few minutes later and smiled upon seeing her. He immediately offered his hand which she gladly took.

“I see it's a blue shorts day today,” she said.

“Well you did mention your fondness for the color blue.”

“So I like blue,” she said with a minute shrug. “How was your swim?”

“Heavenly.”

“And are you already daydreaming about your apricot juice?” 

“Yes.”

“Still in love?”

“Yeah…”

Oliver smiled and settled down on their rock beside Vimini; the two silently contemplated the morning. 

Vimini finally spoke. “I finished reading _1984_ yesterday.”

“What did you think?” Oliver asked.

“I guess I'm supposed to say it's scary with the Thought Police and all, but I wasn't scared. Just sad mostly.”

“Sad?” 

“I think that's how it will be in the future.”

“You think so?”

Vimini shrugged again. “I'm glad I won't be around to see it.”

“You are extra morbid today.”

“And you are being extra hidden today.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell the days when you are being extra hidden or extra Oliver. And today is a hidden day.”

Oliver frowned. “Why do you say that? I'm just me all the time.”

Vimini shook her head. “Not all the time. You are most like Oliver when you talk to me… or Elio. But this morning, I only see bits of you.”

Oliver was about to speak but then closed his mouth. He shifted his body on the rock and said, “I couldn't sleep last night. I'm tired today, that's all.”

“All right. If that's what you want to say.”

Oliver looked at Vimini and gently nudged her with his shoulder. “So, _1984_?”

Vimini smiled. “Mama said I should have read _Animal Farm_ first but I don't need fairy tales. I need truth and feelings.”

“Truth and feelings are complicated sometimes,” Oliver said as he put on his sunglasses. 

“I bet,” Vimini said.

She let go of Oliver's hand then picked up a pebble and flung it into the garden. “But it shouldn't be. I wish people could just say what they want and what they mean.”

Oliver hummed and glanced quickly toward the house.

He then looked at Vimini and said, “The world doesn't want that. Not really.”

“I'm lucky. My papa and mama listen to me. They listen when I say I've had enough. When I say I'm okay and ready. They didn't want to hear it but they did. See? Lucky. Even though it's awful luck. It's important when you find people who will listen.”

Oliver reached over and squeezed Vimini's hand. 

She smiled then sighed and said, “It stinks to hide what you really want to do, but I guess people are afraid of the Thought Police.”

Oliver nodded. “Guess so.”

The two sat in silence for some time and listened to the morning settle in as their houses began to fully wake. 

They watched as Mafalda walked back and forth collecting peaches and apricots. They heard the splashing of someone diving into a pool. A car horn honked lazily in the distance. And after a while, Vimini released Oliver's hand yet again.

“Well, goodbye,” Vimini said as she jumped off their rock.

“See you tomorrow?”

Vimini smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

“Tomorrow,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Vimini. I wish she had been included in the movie. If you haven't read the book please do so, so you can read about her as well.


End file.
